


didn't you calm my fears

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis, TinyTeddy878



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: All the Animatronics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - The Animatronics Don't Try To Murder Anyone, And You Do Not Want To Be An Employee, Because Even When They Aren't Hiding Murders, Fazbear Entertainment Is A Horrible Place, M/M, Minor Violence, None - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quite Literally, Slightly Scary Themes, Swearing, There is no dead kids, They're Still Shitty, Underage Kissing, Vague setting, a lot of it, all factual inaccuracies are acknowledged by the author and is understood, all of them - Freeform, also beware, because no, but still creepy looking, it was too sad for me, it's just teens kissing, just a bunch of creepy sentient, just not as creepy looking as they were in the games, like idek what year this takes place in, please ignore them, robotic animatronics that are kid friendly, they are probably there for plot reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/pseuds/TinyTeddy878
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeremy Fitzgerald sneaks new friend and budding romancee, Mike Schmidt into the pizzeria after dark so they could spend some time alone, it becomes an even crazier night when the animatronics decide that they're going to mess up his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. but we were in screaming color

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom for me, new story for you guys. I hope everyone enjoys reading this and I can tell you already that you can expect a lot from me. 
> 
> Also, as told in the tags, there is no dead kids, no supernatural stuff going on in this, just some really cool (creepy) sentient animatronics that are overly protective of kids and don't murder or try to murder anyone. There is no child murderer either, just one creepy guard who likes looking at kids who are a bit too young, which is still bad, I know.
> 
> Additional chapters will be added as they are written, but don't expect quick updates.

Jeremy Fitzgerald likes having a job. Really, he does. It's a useful distraction from the continual arguments that happen at his house between his parents. It also keeps him from worrying that they might actually try to kill each other at some point. But there are a couple downsides to having a job, most of them simple, some of them not so simple, but they're there.

The first downside, in his honest 17 year old opinion, is the fact that the animatronics, who he knows are pretty sentient assholes, don't seem to like him. Why is that exactly a downside? Well, apparently, according to Scott, the head guard, if they don't like you they try to get you to quit. In any way possible. (Which for him means that they stalk him at night, terrifying him and making him feel like he is going to die, the dicks).

The second downside is the fact that he is expected to put in overtime when there are big parties. Normally, he can just sit in the security room and pretend that he isn't there because Mr. Whitefall doesn't want anyone to know that he had hired a teen for the position of security guard, but since there are going to be two large parties going on at the same time, it's decided that he'd pretend to be just a plain employee.

There is also some other weird parts attached to it, besides the creepy sentient robots and the fact that he doesn't like that one guard what's-his-name Mauve, that he doesn't like thinking about. Some parts of his job he just deals with and at the end of the day (or well, beginning of the morning) he's go on with his life and pretend never happened. His parents never asked and he never tell.

Though those other parts didn't matter, only the fact that his major hangup is the fact that he has to babysit babies while they watch the animatronics that hate him. Of course, not the entire crowd is the toddlers and little kids that the restaurant touts itself for, no sometimes some older kids have their party here continuing some long standing tradition that their individual families has. Those parties are just filled with Jeremy being thankful that he doesn't have to be on the floor sometimes and swearing when he does.

None of that matters though, Jeremy thinks, as he watches a dark brown haired boy with the nicest blue eyes walk around, a little girl's hand held in one of his while he talked to her. They looked alike, in Jeremy's opinion, so they might be related but he still keeps an eye on them. (And yes, that is the only reason he's watching them, nothing else, shut up). He watches as they move around the restaurant, going to the counter where you order the food and the brown haired boy – and damn doesn't he want to know his name – picks up the little girl and starts talking to her softly in her ear.

It's slightly endearing. Jeremy watches as the little girl points out something on the menu board and the boy nod and then he speaks it to the blonde girl at the cashier – Sarah? - before digging through his pants for a wallet.

“Watching someone?” Mauve's voice says coming up behind him and causing Jeremy to yelp a bit too loud.

“What the hell man!” Jeremy hisses under his breath, “Don't come up behind me!”

Mauve, the jackass, laughs and rolls his eyes as if he doesn't realise how creepy he is and how unsettled he makes people feel. “It's all fine, Jeremy, don't worry, it was just me.”

As if that solves anything. Jeremy rolls his own eyes and turns away, “And I'm watching the kids, like you should be doing.” He pauses and looks the other guard up and down, “Aren't you supposed to be watching the door?”

He is, Jeremy knows that because Scott specifically told Mauve that he was on door duty and that he wasn't supposed to leave his location no matter what. Mauve makes the most disgusted noise before shrugging.

“No one's going to run off with any brats.” He mutters and for not the first time, Jeremy finds himself questioning the older man's reasons for working here when he hates kids. And he does, he stares at them with the biggest looks of disdain and tends to ignore any kid that tries to talk to him. Then again, Jeremy sees how he eyes some of the older kids and questions who the fuck decided it was a good idea to hire the creep. It's why Jeremy keeps his eye on him all the time, tells Scott to not let him near any kid and has explained to Fritz, the guy that's four years his senior, to watch Mauve on the days Jeremy doesn't work.

“You're supposed to be watching the door.” Jeremy says, harder this time because fuck if Mauve doesn’t want to do his job, he doesn't want the older guard to stick around. “If I have to wander around pretending to be an employee while still having the duties of a fucking guard, then you have to pull your weight as well!”

Mauve chuckles, it's creepy and weird and makes Jeremy want to take a shower, but pulls a grin on his face, “So right, Jeremy, I'll go back to my door, but promise me that you'll save a spot for me at lunch, don't want you sitting alone.” And with that, he does leave and Jeremy just pulls his dirty blonde hair, before searching the entire restaurant for that brown haired kid and the little brown haired girl he had.

Licking his lips as he looks, Jeremy finally spots them as they move from the counter to the seating area, him placing her down before placing the food tray down. The girl climbs into a chair and for a moment, with the look of serene on the brunette kid's face, he wonders if maybe the girl is his daughter – this little crap town has had a problem with teenage parents since Jeremy's grandparents were kids, so it's a reasonable thought. But, no, that thought decides that it's wrong almost as quickly as it's been thought of, so he lets it fly out of his brain and into the trash can where it belongs.

He watches them from his position near the prize corner (and that shitty Marionette) where he's supposed to be making sure no kids fight, and a smile grows when he watches the brown haired boy cut the little girl's chicken strips and bite into his own slice of pizza, occasionally stealing a french fry from her plate without her noticing. It's adorable and sweet and endearing and perfect and why the fuck is he so sweet and nice and fuck.

His watch dings just at that moment and Jeremy knows that it's his lunch break, so he goes after a quick warning to the Marionette to watch the kids and if something happens to alert Scott or Fritz who's walking all over the restaurant. The Marionette doesn't speak to him, just looks at him with those blank fucking eyes and then Jeremy's gone, because fuck if he's not going to eat a free lunch at this pizza joint.

Making his way to the counter, Jeremy shows his I.D. card to Sarah and asks for the double cheeseburger with an order of the tater tots – because those are better then the fries, he knows that because he's been working here for far too long and also because he knows that the cook cares more for the tater tots then the fries – before he moves off to the side, eyes straying over to where they still sit, enjoying their meal and the band's performance.

Thankfully it's the older models, not the creepy toys – those are left to roam the place – because he doesn't think he could deal with that. He'd prefer if it was the Golden Duo, as he's so nicely named them, because he doesn't mind them. They make him remember all the times he came here when he was a kid and it was the Duo who were introducing the new Freddy Fazbear trio, not the Duo being pushed into the background.

And for what? He asks himself as he finds an empty table that's facing the dining room. For a group of shiny shelled creepy looking animatronics that would be harder to hug then the originals. Why the company decided on making shelled animatronics was beyond Jeremy who actually – once upon a time – liked the soft fur that the others had. Sure, it was easier to clean them off if they didn't have the fur, but it also made them more creepy looking and less fun to hug. No kid, Jeremy was sure of, wanted to hug metal, even if it was softer then it looked.

Sighing, Jeremy began to eat, eyes drifting to the crowd every now and then before going back to focus on his food. He had been working there for far too long to not have gotten his own type of groove, as Fritz called it, when watching the place. For him, personally, he always likes watching the main dining hall. He knows that from there you can see all the important rooms. Pirate's Cove, off to the left, the bathrooms down that corridor, Jeremy can almost visually see everything. He likes it this way. Doesn't want to have to worry about anything so he watches the important rooms, leaving the non important ones to everyone else.

The kid and the girl are gone, probably to the arcade section of the restaurant or to sit closer to the band, maybe to the vintage area where you can see an entire time-line of Freddy's, from the beginning. Jeremy doesn't know and the disappointment he feels is not because he's lost his chance to maybe talk to them (him), it's for another good reason that he can't think of right now because that creep Mauve is coming to sit with him.

(This is another part of his job that sucks, the fact that he's got to work with Mauve, the man who thinks little kids suck and that kids just skirting the age of legal are prizes to be won after coercing them. He's sure that Mauve is some sort of pedophile, but he's only ever seen the 40-something year old with 18 year olds. It's still gross, because those kids never last long – normally not even to their next birthday – and because it's any kid he can get his hand on. Anyone could become a target for Mauve, brought on by the idea of free food and tours at the local famous Freddy's and then tossed aside for whatever reason the old man comes up with. But, whatever, not his business as long as he kept to the legal side. He's done wasting time thinking about that asshole).

“What do you want, Mauve?” Jeremy asks as he sits down, shoving another tater tot in his mouth to hide the look of disgust on his face. He really shouldn't hate one of his co-workers this much.

“To eat with one of my favorite co-workers.” He answers smoothly as he sits, a curved smile on his face. “Plus, I told you, I didn't want you eating alone.”

“Could you maybe not pull out the creep moves while I'm eating?” Jeremy rolls his eyes, he's sure that Mauve doesn't mean anything, according to Fritz he's like this with every other guard, but it doesn't mean he likes it. It actually bugs him. Bad.

“Oh, Jeremy, don't be so rude, I'm watching out for you.” Mauve says, he frowns for a moment before saying, “And told you, call me by my first name.”

Not ever happening, Jeremy thinks, because he's not dumb. The moment you call an adult by their first name, they start treating you as one and once that happens, they see you as an adult and that is the last thing that Jeremy needs.

“I told you Mauve, I'm never doing that, so you can stop offering.”

The asshole's not going to listen, but it's better for Jeremy to have to deal with saying that at least twice a month then if he actually went along with the old man and called him by his first name.

“Oh fine, be that way.” Mauve says, digging into his own food, changing the subject to something that the younger guard doesn't give one shit about.

Finishing the rest of his meal and spending the rest of the time sucking down the rest of his drink – because the mediums aren't really medium, they're larges – listening as Mauve bitches about the amount of kids and the fact that he didn't want to be here, how he had a date with his latest victim and how he was so mad at Scott for forcing him in. Part of Jeremy wants to scream that he too had other things to do, like sleep, but had to put them aside for the job, but doesn't. He nods his head, as sympathetic as he can, because he's got a plan forming in his head.

He's working the night shift tonight, only him so there's no napping like there is when Scott or Fritz works with him, and so if he can get Mauve to cover for him, then he can go home before his parents get home and sleep before one of their daily fights wake him. It's the best plan he has and though he doesn't want to subject more children to the creepy thing that is Vincent Mauve, he does want sleep and will sacrifice all just so he can be alert during work.

“Hey Vincent,” Jeremy begins, hiding the wince that comes with saying the older guard's name, “Would you not tell anyone if I go and got any shut eye in the room?”

Mauve make a face, “You are working tonight aren't you?” It's rhetorical so Jeremy waits for the next part, “You should probably go home. You're still growing.”

“I would but as you know, I'm slated to work until four, so I was just going -”

“No, that won't do.” Mauve argues, “You need to properly sleep. That way you can be awake for them.”

The anger Mauve feels for the animatronics is enough that he doesn't even call them by their names anymore. Jeremy has only asked once why and according to Fritz it's because none of the animatronics really likes him, which is understandable when you take in the fact that they're supposed to be kid friendly and the guard hates kids. He knows that there's more, the fact that Mauve can only work during the day – never the night, it's not safe for him according to Fritz – and the fact that he's delegated to the door whenever they have to work parties, aren't allowed to walk the floor, but he's never asked, never really felt like delving into the deep deep belly of his work.

So he doesn't.

He nods his head. “Yeah, but Scott has me working until-”

Mauve cuts in again, “You don't worry about that. I'll talk to Scott, he'll understand. Probably forgot that you had to work.” He leans across the table, covers Jeremy's hand with his own and gives a creepy smile. “You start packing up, I'll go talk to Scott. Can't have you falling asleep on the job.”

Jeremy gives a forced fake smile before nodding. “Thank you.” He replies as he gets up, ready to toss his things, but he can't, Mauve's grabbed his tray and placed it with his.

“I'll get this, you go get your things.” He says.

“Thank you, Vincent.” Jeremy forces the name out and another smile and turns to go to where the employee lounge is located, walking as quick as he can so he can get away from the other guard when, it happens.

It's been something in the making, Jeremy knows this, the other guards have said it multiple times, but he's not really prepared for when it does. He goes down on the ground with a thump, only thankful that there aren't a ton of little kids around, instead their standing around one of the many stages watching the animatronics. He swears, normal volume because he's never been one to go down too loudly and stays looking up at the ceiling for a moment, ignoring the apologetic tone of the person who knocked him down. If he gets up right then, he might just swear at them or do something that could get him fired.

“I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I was looking down, are you okay? Did you get injured, I know they have a nurse or whatever here, but my mom worked as a school nurse for a while and I can take you to her, please tell me you didn't get any injuries.” The person rambles.

Jeremy looks up and hides the shit eating grin, it's the brunette from before, the one he was watching. “Nah, 'm fine.” He answers, moving to sit on his ass, “Plus, meeting your mom is a little too early, you haven't even told me your name yet.”

The other boy smiles and Jeremy just thanks his lucky stars that he didn't come on too strong. “It's Mike,” He says, holding a hand out, “now can I take you to meet my mom?”

“Jeremy and nah, I should be fine.” He grabs the hand, letting himself get hauled up. He stands there for a moment before adding, “But I mean, if you want to introduce me for another reason, I won't say no.”

Mike laughs and Jeremy has to hold back a fist pump because out of everyone that he's interacted with, only a few people can stand his personality. “Well I would, but like you said it's a bit early and though you've got a charming personality, I feel like I should be taken out on a date before you meet my parents.” He replies and then Mike just stops and Jeremy wonders if something's the matter when he makes a face.

“...you okay?”

“I am so sorry, normally I'm not so flirty and I just don't normally flirt with everyone.” Mike says quickly, shaking his head, “Like please don't be-”

“I'm glad you're not that flirty else I wouldn't feel as special.” Jeremy mutters, “I don't mind it, I actually like it. Plus, I was flirting first.”

“You were,” Mike agrees, nodding his head before holding out his hand, “Give me your phone, I want to put my number in.”

Jeremy nods and hands over his phone, cracked screen and all, and grins as Mike taps in his information. When he gets his phone back, he sees that he has a new contact named Mike ❤ and a text has already been sent to the number. The message reads:

_r u free 4 tonite_

So, apparently, Jeremy thinks to himself, not only is Mike interesting and interested, but he's really bad at grammar when it comes to texting. He waits for a reply from Mike in which he gets.

 **To: Jeremy**  
**From: Mike**  
  
...i am... r u asking me out?

**From: Jeremy**

Yes.

**From: Mike**

ok good, when + where?

**From: Jeremy**

Is it okay if I take you to my work? It'll just be us.

**From: Mike**

ok where?

**From: Jeremy**

Here. Freddy's.

Mike looks up at him, “You work here at Freddy's?” He asks, a look on his face that makes Jeremy feel like he's done something good.

“Yeah, security guard.” Jeremy replies, pulling his purple shirt out a little, “I'm undercover right now though.”

Mike snorts, “Well, Mr. Undercover Security Guard, what time should I meet you here for our first date?” He asks.

“Wait, you really want to go on a date with me? Like really? Even though we've just met?” Jeremy is more than a little surprised because who is this trusting? Who just dates someone that you walked into.

“Yeah, plus, we know each other.” Mike says, “You were in my study hall.”

And that's when it hits him. Why he was watching Mike. He's the same brunette as the one that helped him with the French essay he had to do in exchange for some help when it came to a science exam. The blue eyes had caught Jeremy off-guard because he had never met anyone with such pretty blue eyes as the boy with science problems.

“That was you?” Jeremy asks, opening the employee's lounge and letting Mike in, “I knew you looked familiar.”

“Yeah,” Mike answers, then pauses, “Are you still sneaking me in at night or not? Cause I kinda want to spend the night with you.”

“You do?” Jeremy can't help how high his voice gets when he says this, “I mean, you do?”

“I do. So I'll meet you here…?”

“I start work at 11:30, but if you show up at 11, I can give you the grand tour?” Jeremy offers and Mike nods.

“I'd love that.” He says, smiling.

This is like one of those dopey teenage shows on the television, he thinks, but he hopes that they don't have such an on again off again relationship. Mike says bye to him at the door, tells him to text at some time and then runs off to find his little sister and parents. Jeremy nods and walks out, looking back to wave, noticing the fact that Fritz is smirking and Mauve and Scott are talking. The animatronics are still on stage, or wandering or whatever is they're supposed to be doing and for the first time in a long time, Jeremy can't wait to go back to work. 


	2. two paper airplanes flying

Jeremy gets there at 10:40, just to make sure that everything is clean and ready. He knows that sometimes the cleaning crew doesn't get to all the mess before they leave, instead they let it sit overnight and gets to it whenever. Thankfully, it's not too bad, only a few plates and everything. He cleans it up and by time he does, there's a soft knock on the glass doors and Mike is standing there, looking left and right. 

“Hey,” Jeremy says as he opens the door, “Did you sneak out or something?” 

Mike flushes, “What would you do if I said yes?” He asks, sliding in and looking around. 

“I'd have to report you,” Jeremy jokes before closing and locking the door. “But I can do that later after your tour and everything.”

“Do you always flirt when you speak?” Mike asks, a smile gracing his face, “Because as cute as it is when directed towards me, I wouldn't like to think that it's directed towards anyone else.” 

“No, actually, normally I'm a big ball of angry and shouting.” Jeremy answers honestly, leading him to the updated security room. 

He likes the new upgrades, the fact that he has doors now makes the nights a bit more bearable just add to the safety he feels in the room. It's also going to make tonight so easy. He's just going to lock them in at 12 and talk the entire night away with Mike. 

“So, lead me on the tour.” Mike says as he places his jacket down and looks at the clock. It's 11:12. 

“Okay, let's go.” Jeremy leads him out of the room and towards the room that holds the entire history of Freddy's, from it's first ever location, Fredbear's Family Diner, to the current location. 

It's pretty interesting, Mike is a lot more into the story then Jeremy is – he's heard the story over and over again, too many times to count or care – but it's fun to hear Mike talk about the little details he learns. As they walk, Jeremy keeps an eye on the time for the most part, but focuses more on the little details that he learns about Mike and his family. For a first date, this is going pretty good, in Jeremy's opinion. 

He learns about Mike's mom – worked as a nurse until she had her first kid, Mike's older brother, then she left it to work as a school nurse which was easier hours and then she had Mike, a daughter to follow when Mike turned 10. He learns about Mike's father, an auto mechanic who had hoped one of his would take over his business but once he realized that none of his kids had any thoughts of entering that world, he decided to take some time off to learn more about his kids. He learns about Mike's brother, who's entering his second year of college and who was an asshole when they were kids and he learns about his little sister, who's turned all of 6 earlier since that was her party and how she loves Bonnie the Bunny. 

He also learns that Mike is turning 16 in a week – which is good because 17 year old Jeremy Fitzgerald feels weird dating 15 year old Mike Schmidt – and how Mike drinks more coffee than most adults. He learns that Mike is hopeless when it comes to deciding what to do with his future, and how he likes the idea of getting out of the town when he graduates because 'this town's fine, but it's a small corner of the world'. He learns that Mike's had two boyfriends in the past, neither of them liked by his parents because they were all “problematic” and for a little Mike wondered if he was trying to get back at his parents for being so open minded and nice, but soon realized that he's just too kind and sometimes people walk all over him. He also learns that Mike's favorite animatronic is Golden Freddy because that's the one he remembered the most as a kid and because his brother ruined Foxy by trying to scare him like most brothers did when Foxy first came out. 

“So, I've told you all about me, Jeremy Fitzgerald,” Mike begins, pausing by the Freddy Thru the Ages exhibit, “when am I going to get to learn about you?” 

“Not much to tell,” Jeremy shrugs, he doesn't find himself as interesting as Mike is. “Single child, mom and dad fights a lot. Graduating early because I put in extra work for that and I plan to be an engineer. I'm working here so I can save up some money for when I go to the little community college so I don't have to live at home. Other than that I'm pretty boring.” 

Mike makes a face as they continue walking, letting Jeremy lead him to the kitchen where he can smell food cooking, “Well, tell me who's your favorite animatronic?” 

“None of them.” Jeremy answers quickly, “I mean, I used to love the Golden Duo – y'know, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, but now that I'm working here and dealing with them every night, I don't like any of them.” 

“'Deal with them'?” Mike quirks an eyebrow, “How do you deal with them?” 

Jeremy hesitates, this part is probably going to sound crazy. “Well, you know how they move around during the day and shit, like interact and junk?” He waits for Mike to nod before grabbing a couple sodas from the fridge and motions for them to continue walking, “Well, they have that free roam shit during the night. If they don't, since they're all experimental, their servos and joints will lock up, leaving them clunking or just plain falling to the floor.” 

Jeremy waits for the subsequent quiet that falls and then the fall out. Maybe Mike calling him crazy or leaving altogether. But none of that comes. Instead, Mike walks side by side with him, pizza held in hand and another look on his face. It's another thing that Jeremy has learned about Mike; he has looks and Looks and looks. This is a look. 

When they get to the security room, Jeremy locks the doors down and sits in the squeaky black rolling chair and watches as Mike sits in the chair that Jeremy pulled down from the dining room. He wants to ask if he's okay, or if he's just stuck, but he understands that he can't just go into this with his sarcasm. This is a delicate situation, especially since anyone who learns it usually has to sign a nondisclosure agreement and all that. 

“Ok, weird and a little creepy, might look at them weirdly when I have my party, but okay.” Mike finally says, opening the pizza box and grabbing a soda. “That must have been weird for you when you first started.”

“You have no idea,” Jeremy says, relieved. “My boss, Scott, called in to tell me about it two hours too late and they were already moving around and I was just going crazy. Especially since before that we had no doors, just a flashlight, and they would just show up in the doorway to stare at me and freak me out.” 

“They don't do that anymore do they?” The brunette asks, and Jeremy shakes his head. 

“They've mostly calmed down. They don't like me working here, I can tell by how they play the game, but I mean, I've perfected it and can keep myself from them catching me and booting me out.” 

“Explain, from the top.” Mike says, trepidation in his voice. 

“Okay, they're a little sentient, they know who I am and where I am and they don't exactly like me.” He starts, “They continually try to kick me out during the night, and before like last week, it was sorta like a twisted as fuck game of hide and seek, but like I was the one they were looking for and I couldn't leave the room. So I was constantly trying to keep them out. Finally though, this came to a head and right before I was leaving, I kinda yelled at them to leave me the fuck alone.” 

“Have they?” 

He nods, “For the most part.” It's the truth. Nowadays they just walk around and stare into the cameras with disapproving looks on their faces. He tells Mike this and he watches as he calms down. 

“Okay, because let me tell you, I've had enough of the creepy hide and seek and try to kill you games with my brother.” 

Jeremy laughs as the alarm signals that it's twelve and that the animatronics are moving around. He laughs a bit harder when Mike jumps close to a mile into the air before looking around. 

“Shove off!” Mike balls up a piece of loose leaf paper and tosses it at him, hitting him square in the face. 

“Hey!” 

Two hours pass like that, them sharing the food and drinks while cracking jokes and becoming close friends. Jeremy tells Mike all the stories he can think of that aren't that creepy about working here – he doesn't want him to not like Freddy's – and tells him stories about things that are fun and easy. In return, Mike tells him stories about growing up in a house filled with kids. The only interruptions are when Jeremy teaches Mike how to watch the cameras. 

“So this is what you do all night.” Mike says when the pizza is down to it's last four slices and it's nearing 2 am. 

“Yup.” Jeremy answers, winding up the music box, “It's pretty boring, but I mean it pays and that's all I care about.” 

Mike nods, looks over his shoulder and shivers, “So that's the disapproving look, huh?” And for a moment, Jeremy worries because the door should be- 

Jeremy follows Mike's eye line and sees Bonnie, the purple one, not the gold or blue one, standing at the window that takes up a quarter of the door. Bonnie gives them both a look that is definitely disapproving as Jeremy grasps at the air around the desk, looking for-

He grasps the flashlight and turns it quickly on the rabbit, flipping it on and off causing him to bring up a large paw to block out the light. Jeremy waits a second, ducking down under the desk, holding onto Mike. “Sorry,” He whispers, “Bonnie used to do this sometimes, though normally he'd only stick around for a few minutes.” 

“This is just really creepy.” Mike looks around the desk and frowns. “He's gone but I think he might come back around, if his face meant anything.”

“Shit.” Jeremy mutters, “Shit, shit shit. I thought they would just do what they normally do, not this again.” 

“This is what they did?” Mike looks worried as he emerges, a frown set on his face and it's obvious that Jeremy's not going to get rid of it. 

“Yeah, might have to cut the date short, sorry. I don't want you -” 

“They won't hurt me, will they?” He asks, cutting Jeremy off. “You said that they try to boot you out, but they won't hurt us, right?” 

“Right.” The blonde looks towards Mike and gives him a look, “Are you going to-” 

“Stay? Of course.” Mike moves his chair to be right near Jeremy's and flops back down. He reaches for a soda and sips it, lifting his eyebrows at Jeremy, “Sit back down, show me what working like this was for you in the earlier weeks and remember that I'm in my 'scary shit is cool, I think risk taking is awesome' phase.” 

Mike gives him a shit eating grin and Jeremy can't help to let the laugh that was bubbling leave. “Okay, fine, you can stay.” He shakes his head as he sits down, “You're so ridiculous, Mike.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Mike reaches for a piece of pizza and the tablet, picking it up to stare through the cameras. “Anything else I should know about this job?” 

“Just keep the music box wound up, that'll keep the Toys away.” He points out the button and watches as Mike does as told. Jeremy keeps a lookout in the hallway for Foxy, who liked to rush towards him sometimes.

"How scared were you the first time this happened?" Mike asks as he checks the cameras, pointing to the thing in the vents. It's just Balloon Boy, so Jeremy ignores him. 

"Terrified and that was when Scott was with me." He replies, "They just showed up at like 1 am and started talking and Scott introduces me and they get this face and -" He stops talking, his thoughts full on that night as they had moved towards him, Toy Freddy picking him and saying shit about not having children in the restaurant after dark. Scott had grabbed at him, explaining that whether they liked it or not, he was the new night guard which meant that he was going to be there every night to watch them. Toy Freddy hadn't liked that, his creepy shitty animatronic face messing up and going off to find the rest of the robots. Jeremy was sure that Scott was going to have a heart attack right then and there. 

"Jeremy," Mike asks, jolting him out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry, just thinking there." He smiles, "Toy Freddy tried to get me out of the restaurant my first night, talking shit about kids not being allowed in the restaurant after dark. He was pretty soft while doing so, but I mean it was still pretty shitty." 

Mike nods and looks interested, as if he wants to hear the rest of that story and many more when they hear it. Clanging in the vents. Balloon Boy has already made his way in and out of the office, Mike giving him the stink eye as he did, so who they hell is it? Jeremy presses the buttons on the desk that connect to the vent lights right outside and sees that it's Bonnie on the left side and Toy Bonnie on the right and he lifts an eyebrow because those asses normally never do this. He looks towards the brunette, who's holding back a laugh, and makes a face. 

On a normal night, Jeremy would be freaking out because they would be holding nothing back. They'd be trying to get into the office and to kick him out. And tonight, while they aren't skimping on their actions, is much better because he has company. Fun company. Nothing like the nights when he works with either Scott or Fritz. Smiling at Mike, he watches as the younger teen grabs things off the desk - wads of paper - and tosses them towards the vents, bullseyeing Bonnie twice before moving onto Toy Bonnie. 

"I'm going to be saving the bottles and cans for when Freddy shows up." Mike admits as Jeremy gives him a look. "Him or Foxy." 

"Smart planning." Jeremy gives him a few claps of his hands before moving on, the thought of blocking the vents coming into his mind. The door is great, really great, but if he can block the vents with something heavy, something even the animatronics can't move, then they'd be in the room safe for the rest of the night. Looking around the office, he quickly realises that heavy boxes in this office is not a thing that happens. Usually they only stock party objects, everything heavy goes in the supply office unless it's just showing up.

Damn, he thinks, his eyes still scanning the room, hopelessly. 

A second later, Bonnie reaches into the room and Mike bones him in the head with a heavy bottle from the desk. The purple bunny turns to face him and slinks back in the vents, Jeremy unaway to the fact that he may have been dragged through the vents. That thought terrifies Mike more than anything, but he doesn't let it show. He watches Jeremy for a second more before going back to the cameras. 

Mike has never realised it, but Freddy's is huge. He switches between the four different party rooms and the huge main room before moving onto the smaller areas. The Game Area; Balloon Boy is an asshole who keeps staring at the cameras. The Show Stage shows that none of the animatronics besides the two gold ones - who surprising look completely done with everything - and the kitchen is just a mess that the two Chicas have made. Inside Pirate's Cove is the two Foxies, talking to each other and occasionally staring up at the cameras, Toy Foxy giving Mike the absolute creeps as she - he? - they? - did it really matter? no Mike, it didn't - tilted their head, giving the camera a smile. 

He can't find the two Freddy's, they're hiding somewhere and he's determined to find them because Freddy in it's whole has always been a favorite of his but hearing that Toy Freddy had manhandled Jeremy just touches a part of him that makes him decide to wait until Toy Freddy gets down the hall in which then Mike plans on opening the door and throwing a bottle at him. It's crude, rude and a little mean, but Mike has liked Jeremy since he saw the other in middle school and yeah that's a nice long lasting crush, but that's not what's being talked about. 

Mike takes a breath in and cycles back through the cameras -

"Shit!" Jeremy swears loudly, the tone a borderline screech. "Son of a fucking bitch!" 

Mike jumps and looks up, the tablet dropping not so gently on the desk. "What is it?" He questions, worry lacing his voice. His blue eyes look over the entire room, searching for something out of order, but all he sees is Jeremy clutching his heart as he drops a box to sit in front of the left air vent. He uses his foot to push it completely over the vent, his breath coming out fast and hard. 

"Sorry, Freddles was staring at me through the window." He answers a second later, sitting gently on the box. 

"'Freddles'?" 

"It's what I call Toy Freddy." Jeremy pauses, "Scott told me that they have names." 

"Like, they named themselves?" Mike wonders. 

"Yeah, about." 

He nods his head, "That's a little cool. Can I know them, or are they secrets only the guards can know?" 

Jeremy smiles - which is more smiles than he's used to giving - and nods his own head, blonde hair following the movement. He needs to cut his hair, he thinks, but at least it's not as long as Fritz's, which can be placed in a ponytail. "Absolute secret," He says as seriously as he can, "Looks like you have to be an honorary guard." 

Mike snorts, "Okay, not like I'm not doing your job already." He points out, picking up the tablet again, "So, yes, let's make me an honorary guard." 

He has to give him that. Taking his security cap, which he sat on the desk earlier, and bestowing upon Mike's head, he speaks as low as he can, "Do you, Michael Schmidt, accept the low paying position of security guard of a kid's restaurant where you will deal with violent parents, children tossing things at you, unappreciative parents, kids going bathroom on you and more?" 

"I do." Mike says seriously. 

"Then you have accepted the job of an honorary security guard." Jeremy lets the hat drop over Mike's eyes and laughs as Mike pushes it up and down, the black hat looking completely perfect on his head. 

"Okay, now tell me all the secrets of this place." Mike demands. 

Jeremy shakes his head, "Nah, let's just start with the names of the assholes, then if you decide you want to stick around tomorrow, we can get more in depth, okay?" 

"Deal." 

"Okay, then we've got the Freddies." Jeremy begins, "They go from Fredbear, Freddy and Fred." He waits for Mike to nod his head before continuing on, "The Bonnies go from Spring Bonnie or Bon, Bonnie and Bonbun." Another pause, this time longer as Mike works out the name before nodding his head, a smile on his face. "Then you've got Chica and ChiChi, Foxy and Mangle, Balloon Boy or BB, and Marionette." 

"Isn't 'Mangle' what everyone called them when the company used to let people take them apart?" Mike asks. 

It is and Jeremy is honestly surprised that Mike knows that. It was such a long time, Jeremy himself was a little brat when they had introduced the Toys and Mangle - once called Funtime Foxy - slowly became known as a toddler's take apart put together toy. Thankfully, not long after it began, a new manager was hired and that got put right in it's place. It was too dangerous, Scott goes on about whenever he sees Mangle walking around, too dangerous and too mean to them. He repeats his thoughts to Mike as he goes ahead and piles things in another box before moving it to the right vent. 

There, he thinks, safe and secure.

"Jeremy, why is Freddy's eyes going black?" He hears to the side of him and Jeremy startles, moving towards the desk where Mike is supposed to be staring at the tablet but instead, he sees Mike making a face towards the door. Looking up, he flinches back at the sight of Freddy, eyes black besides a pinprick of white and a disapproving look on his face. 

"Well," Jeremy starts, "I would say he's very disappointed in us and the fact that I brought another kid in the restaurant after hours." 

"So he's going to stare at us like that the rest of the night?" Mike questions and Jeremy looks towards his phone, after briefly struggling to press the on button, and shakes his head. 

"No, he'll leave for a bit and then come back." It's supposed to sound like a joke, but the fear in his voice is too strong. They've got three more hours and with Freddy angry, it's going to be the worse three hours he's ever experienced in Freddy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been a teenager for years, but I do remember distinctly going through a phase that can only be defined as "scary shit is cool and awesome, omfg let's put myself in danger, how can I put myself in more danger". (Truth be told, I've not yet left that phase behind completely)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though this and any of the stories I will probably post in this fandom all exist in my own personal AU, the overall parent work is owned by the wonderful Scott Cawthon. We must thank him for creating this world in which we have so much to play around in. I would also like to thank those in this fandom who came before me, those who paved the way for newbies like myself to come into such a wonderful fandom and have so much fanon to work with and play around in.
> 
> This is written for TinyTeddy878 as well, since she's been so nice to let me bounce ideas off of her and that's why she's been added as a co-author.


End file.
